OTP AU LIST: Calthazar
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Calthazar based on my OTP AU list that I made. R
1. Author Notes

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, its basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Calthazar (Castiel X Balthazar)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Scarlet Nightmare

Balthazar was sleeping soundly when he was woken up by a shove. He sat up instantly and saw Castiel thrashing in a nightmare.

He cringed, this was the third one this week.

He grabbed Castiels wrist and pinned them to the side, incase Castiel tried to punch him again.

"Cassie, Cassie, it's me, wake up!" Balthazar said firmly.

Castiel's eyes shot open, an electric blue filled with tears as he breathed heavily. Balthazar's own eyes softened as he took the distraught man in his arms.

"It's alright, Cassie. It's alright, I'm here."

Castiel then curled into Balthazar's chest and sobbed, his shoulder violently shaking.

He has been like this since he came back Vietnam.

Balthazar remembers how Castiel first went; thinking that he could do something worthy for his country, but Balthazar thinks it was Castiels father who pushed him into it. Mostly because Castiels other two brothers were also shipped off.

When he came home, he was almost unrecognizable; especially his eyes. They were so dimmed, not he bright blue he always identified his Cassie with. He knows one of his brothers got killed and the other one went AWOL. Only Castiel came back, but not unscathed, getting shot in the leg and now is going to walk with a limp or the rest of his life.

Balthazar immediately took him in, helping him back to his feet; take care of him and getting in touch with the outside world. He even listens to whatever Castiel dreams about, like now.

"What was it , love?" Balthazar whispered, "What did you dream about?"

"A village…we killed an entire village." Castiel whispered, "There was a boy, he looked around sixteen. He had a gun, Balthazar, he had a gun! He was going to shoot me and I-I…"

"Shhh, love, it's all over, it's all over." Balthazar crooned, "It's all over, you're home."

Castiel then looked up at the blonde man with teary eyes.

"Balthazar, why do you put up with me?" he asked, "I'm not the easiest person to live with, especially now."

"Isn't it obvious, Castiel?" Balthazar chuckled as he kissed his temple, "I love you, you gorgeous man. And I did promise you would always have little old me."

Castiel gave a small smile and sighed, lying down as Balthazar went with him, rubbing his back.

"Balthazar, thank you…for everything. You have no idea…"

"Shhh, dove. I know. Just try to sleep now, I'll be right here."

Castiel nodded as she snuggled next to Balthazar, quickly falling asleep; Balthazar soon following.

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful, no nightmares disturbing the two men, who laid in bliss.

AN: Here is my Cathalzar fic with my OTP AU list. First with Military AU.

I originally was going to do a WW2 chapter, but then I chose the Vietnam War instead because I wanted more emotion. I named it Scarlet Nightmares because scarlet is a color of red, which is the color of blood. So, lots of emotion here. I'll leave it up to you which brothers Cas has.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	3. Photo Session

"Balthazar, I don't know about this."

"Oh come on, Cassie. This is for school."

Castiel sighed, but he sat in the stool and posed, hearing the shutter click of the camera.

He's not sure if he should be doing this, posing for his boyfriend Balthazar photography portfolio. But Balthazar insisted, saying he needed to do portraits for his class and Castiel volunteered. He then saw Balthazar grinning at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…" Balthazar said, You would have been a great model, Cassie."

"Oh, please."

"I'm serious, Cas." Balthazar said, walking up to him, "You have the legs for it, you certainly have the body for it."

He smirked when Castiel ducked his head, blushing. He ran his hands over Castiels thighs, feeling him shudder under his touch.

"You have the face for it." He said softly, kissing him gently, groaning as Castiel responded heatedly. They spend a few minutes like that, until they broke aprt, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do some nudes?"

Castiel let out a long-suffering sigh and pushed Balthazar off.

"Goodbye, Balthazar." He said as he got off the stool and walked to the door.

"Oh come on, Cas! I was kidding." Balthazar said as he ran after Castiel.

AN: Calthazar college AU with Balthazar being a perverted boyfriend and Cas is having none of his shit.

I like Balthazar as a photography major, it fits.

Next is Grimm AU!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	4. Books and Hugs

Balthazar smiled as he stood outside the bookstore, watching as Castiel stock up the bookshelf.

His skin rippled as his fox features showed, taking in the scent of his lover. Castiel smelled like pine, mint and the river.

That wasn't exactly surprising, considering Castiel is a naiad.

He can't help but wonder what his brothers would think, a fuchsba with a naiad. They would probably laugh at him and say that it would never work, but Balthazar was going to try his hardest.

He woged back to his human state and walked into the bookstore. He quietly went over to where Castiel was and suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Cassie!" he exclaimed, feeling Castiel woged and trill in surprise. Castiel looked behind him and glared as his gills puffed out in indignation. He tilted his head as he woged back.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said, making Balthazar smile as he hooked his arms around his wiast.

"Sorry, darling." He purred, "I just missed you."

"Balthazar, you only saw me yesterday." Castiel said.

"Too long, love." He said, kissing his cheek and purring on his shoulder. He then released him and grinned.

"Come on, I'll take you to lunch."

"B-But Balthazar, I still have some books to fill in."

"Then take a short break. Please, luv?"

Balthazar pouted at Castiel, making him roll his eyes and put the books down.

"Fine, a short break."

AN: Calthazar grimm au, woot!

Sebastian Roche was already on Grimm and he was a hundager, a hunting dog wesen. But as Balthazar, I could see him as a fuchsba, a fox wesen. Totally fits him.

When I saw the naiads on grimm, I instantly fell in love with them and I could just see Cas as one. In this storyline, Cas has more feminine features of the naiads, so he doesn't have the sharp teeth like the males do. Maybe I will expand on this later.

Next up is domestic AU!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or Grimm!


End file.
